


May the Hand of a Friend Always be Near You

by threewalls



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Danny favoured films with action-packed scenes involving men in uniform, even in pornography, where the explosive climaxes tended more liquid than incendiary.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Hand of a Friend Always be Near You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammerxsword (QDS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/gifts).



> Post-game setting. No spoilers (but references Nick's knowledge of the contents of Danny's DVD library).

Danny favoured films with action-packed scenes involving men in uniform, even in pornography, where the explosive climaxes tended more liquid than incendiary.

"Do you think we're-- odd, Danny, watching a film like this? Together?"

"It's what mates do, innit?" Danny gestured with his free hand: the television screen, the take-away containers on the floor, and the settee-- where sitting beside Nicholas, Danny curled his other hand around his erect penis. "Well, best mates," he grinned.

Nicholas could only nod.

"D'ya want help with that?" Danny pointed down.

"Please."

Somehow it was easier letting go in Danny's hand than his own.


End file.
